


Grace

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash Implied, Smut 69 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has some questions about Blair.  Jim has answers whether he means to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

Grace  
By Patt

# 17: Supple Smut 69 story. 

Connor walked over to me and said, “Have you ever noticed what grace, Sandy has?”

Does she honestly think I’m blind? Of course I know, but I’m not supposed to have noticed. Well, at least to them anyhow. So I say, “Yes, I have.”

“I bet he does Yoga or something because he moves like he could be bent in 20 different ways without breaking. Do you know if he does Yoga?” Connor asked. 

“Yes, he does Yoga and he is very limber.” I answer and what I would like to say is you should see all of the positions that he can do, but I keep my mouth shut, after all we aren’t out at the station. 

“Someone once told me that they thought he was supple. What do you think of that?” Connor asked. 

“Who the hell said that?” I demanded to know causing Megan Connor to burst out laughing. 

“I knew it. I knew you two were an item. Why didn’t you tell us?” Connor asked curiously. 

“I don’t want anyone else to know how responsive to new situations Blair is. I want to keep that all to myself if you don’t mind. It’s all a part of being supple.”

“Jimbo, I just bet he’s fun in the sack.”

“You have no idea.” I answered. 

“I do now.” Connor said as she walked away laughing. 

_Why do I have such a big mouth?_

The end


End file.
